Chance
by Meriu
Summary: Chuva: dádiva natural que se acentua quando ocorre em meio à beleza das flores, trazendo consigo um dia perfeito para pensar, colocar nossas idéias em ordem e...encontrar respostas. Aoshi e Misao. R&R.


**Notas da autora: **Pós saga da Justiça dos Homens e antes do especial do Kenshin Kaden. Para variar, mais do que apropriado para fãs de Aoshi e Misao! ;D

**_Chance_**

De seu aposento, uma jovem figura observava o espetáculo primaveril com olhos brilhantes, porém infimamente ofuscados por uma sombra de tristeza que, apesar de esconder, sempre haviam feito parte de seu ser. Enquanto sentia o leve perfume de cerejeiras misturar com o seu, extraído das mesmas flores, balançava o corpo pequeno, porém agora com formas levemente sinuosas, para trás e para frente de forma ritmada, como em busca de conforto próprio enquanto pensava.

'Ele' se encontrava novamente lá. Após a luta em Kyoto, lá ele ficou por longos períodos, porém era compreensível, levando em conta os ocorridos, mas agora...A resposta pela qual ele procurava já havia sido encontrada, os perigos iminentes haviam se tornado quase nulos e ao redor deles tudo estava em paz.

Então, por quê?

------------

Sentado no chão frio, próximo a porta de um pequeno Templo, uma imponente figura observava a fina garoa que caia e banhava as recém floridas cerejeiras, dando a elas um brilho único e natural. As orbes azuis foram lentamente seladas sendo então impedidas de presenciarem aquele espetáculo que, por mais impassível que ele fosse, o fascinavam. Esqueceu tudo, deixando apenas aquela mistura de odores inebriarem seus sentidos enquanto sua mente vagava em meio aos seus pensamentos.

Há muito não fazia isso: esquecia a tudo e a todos em uma profunda meditação para buscar respostas. Um leve incômodo surgiu, fazendo-o abrir os olhos minimamente. Qual resposta procurava desta vez? Para que voltara a aquele lugar para meditar sendo que já havia encontrado a resposta para seu maior dever?

Os olhos cerraram-se novamente. A doce mistura voltou a entrar por suas narinas. Em meio a elas, ele pode distinguir uma que desde muito vinha acompanhando-o. Perfume de cerejeiras. Uma imagem formou-se em sua mente: a de uma pequena menininha que, aos poucos, em sua imaginação, começava a crescer.

Esta se tornou tão nítida que parecia poder sentir a longa trança roçar-lhe o rosto, aqueles olhos brilhantes fitarem-no, mostrando a enorme vitalidade daquela pessoa.

Seus lábios pareciam ter-se curvado em um sorriso. Ilusão da sua mente. No máximo havia conseguido amenizar um pouco sua expressão séria, mas não sorrir. Jamais.

Voltou a pensar naquela pessoa...Garota...Menina. Não. Não mais. O tempo era a única coisa que jamais poderia ser parado e este atingia até mesmo as almas jovens. Ela não era mais uma menina. O tempo havia tornado-a uma mulher. Uma mulher 10 anos mais nova que ele próprio, mas que, mesmo assim, desde pouco tempo o fazia se sentir abalado.

Mentira. Tudo havia começado antes, só não sabia bem quando.

Talvez naquele dia que a havia visto após anos separados, o mesmo em que havia quase matado o velho Okina. Aquele dia que, em meio ao vendaval de folhas de bambu, a mandou embora, dizendo para ela 'nunca mais aparecer em sua frente', ou quando Batousai contou sobre as lágrimas da garota, fazendo o guerreiro, mesmo tomado pelo demônio, se impressionar, ou ainda, quando se viu entre a tênue linha da vida e da morte na luta contra o velho titereiro do grupo de Enishi e optou por viver, pois além de uma missão para cumprir, ainda havia alguém que o esperava. E esse alguém era ela.

Analisando, sentia que tudo era válido e que, no final das contas, sempre havia pensado nela, aliás, mais do que isso...

"No final..." – pensou com leve expressão.

O perfume de cerejeiras se tornou mais forte. Ela estava se aproximando.

- Aoshi-sama? – disse a voz com sua habitual vivacidade.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente.

- Misao...? – disse lentamente, com um leve espanto em seu íntimo.

- Ah... – a garota doninha sorriu – É. Ficou terrível. – disse, puxando uma mecha do cabelo recém cortado – Okon e Omasu cismaram que eu tendo 18 anos deveria mudar o visual e bem... – apontou para si mesma.

Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos e soltos e a franja também estava mudada. As pernas não estavam mais à mostra, sendo cobertas por um belo hakama. Continuava a mesma Misao, apenas com um ar mais adulto.

- Ficou bom. – disse simplesmente, se contendo, enquanto a fitava com os olhos claros.

A jovem ficou radiante. Não esperava nenhuma reação dele que não fosse indiferença. Porém, ainda assim, os pensamentos daquela manhã não haviam deixado sua cabeça.

- Então? – perguntou o ex-Okashira com a costumeira frieza.

- Ah sim! Okon mandou avisar que o jantar será servido em breve. – disse sorrindo – Então trouxe uma sombrinha para o senhor. – disse, estendendo o único que segurava.

Aoshi assentiu em silêncio. A alegria de Misao diminuiu com a volta do ato de indiferença.

- Vou indo na frente. – disse a garota, com um costumeiro sorriso, virando-se.

- Espere... – disse a voz fria de Aoshi, acompanhada pelo barulho de alguém se levantando – Eu a acompanho.

Ainda surpresa, a garota assentiu, caminhando em passos lentos ao lado de seu querido. O silêncio dominava. Ele segurava a sombrinha enquanto ela tomava o cuidado de se manter o mais longe que conseguia daquele corpo forte, mesmo que isso custasse ficar levemente molhada.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados voltaram-se para o homem ao seu lado. Ele estava com o mesmo semblante frio e sério de sempre. Uma dúvida corroia a jovem alma. Não custava nada perguntar.

- Aoshi-sama...? – disse, sendo respondida com um leve olhar – ...Posso fazer uma pergunta? Se você não quiser, não precisa responder.

- Fale. – ressonou a voz fria.

Misao resolveu ser ela mesma. Nada de se conter. Perguntaria se tivesse vontade, como sempre fizera.

- Sobre o que o senhor medita? – perguntou, sendo encarada por um leve olhar interrogativo – Quero dizer. Após as lutas de Kyoto, eu até entendo, mas agora... – baixou a cabeça levemente.

A resposta foi silêncio, o que entristeceu levemente a jovem mulher.

Em seu interior, o ex-okashira lutava consigo mesmo. Uma terrível batalha entre seu bom senso e seu coração. Por um lado se tratava da garota que cuidara quando era ainda uma criança, por outro, a única mulher que fazia suas emoções aflorarem, mesmo que de forma oculta. Seu bom senso falava mais alto...

Fechou os olhos e, com o semblante não tão carregado, decidiu. Uma vez. Apenas uma única vez ignorando seu bom senso, não faria diferença.

- Eu... – começou calmamente com o mesmo tom costumeiro – ...Medito atualmente sobre muitas coisas, mas...

A garota doninha ouvia atenta.

- ...Em especial uma: sobre eu... – mentalmente suspirou, não querendo saber das conseqüências de suas próximas palavras – ...E você, Misao.

Ela não pode conter uma exclamação de espanto. O homem ao seu lado estava querendo dizer o que ela achava?

- Sobre eu e você? – disse lentamente, com um sorriso.

Ele assentiu. Em seu íntimo estava apreensivo. Dissera. A interpretação seria ao cargo dela, que permanecia em silêncio.

- Aoshi-sama... – Misao olhou voltou seus olhos para o homem, com um doce sorriso – ...O senhor sabe que eu...gosto muito do senhor, não é?

As sensações do ex-okashira deram uma reviravolta. Sim, sabia, mas jamais ela, com os próprios lábios, haviam proferido aquilo. Sem dúvidas era uma ótima sensação porém, como de costume, limitou-se a assentir calmamente.

Foi com espanto que então a viu correr para mais adiante, molhando-se com a chuva e parando em baixo de uma bela cerejeira, contemplando-a com olhos pueris.

- Então...Nesse 'jogo', eu ainda tenho alguma chance... – Misao disse em um sussurro.

Os olhos de Misao se abriram em espanto, sentindo uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e a chuva parar de castigá-la.

- Vamos Misao. Temos de ir jantar. – disse Aoshi com uma expressão serena, sendo retribuído por um belo sorriso.

As mãos fortes puxaram o corpo pequeno para mais perto do dele. Talvez numa tentativa de fazê-la não se molhar mais, ou ainda, pelo simples prazer de tê-la mais perto. Não sabia.

Caminhavam lado a lado, semblantes serenos e levemente alegres.

Logo chegaram e adentraram no Aoi-ya. Vendo Misao sorrir, conversando com Omasu e Okon, lembrou-se do sussurro que pode ler em meio aos lábios da jovem, enquanto esta observava a cerejeira.

"Não Misao. Não há mais necessidade de chance nesse 'jogo'..." – pensou, calmamente, voltando seu olhar para a jovem que sorria – "Sendo que, para você, acredito que ele já está ganho..." – seus lábios se curvaram em um ínfimo sorriso. Ainda não era perfeito, mas um dia, quem sabe...

---------

Hallou a todos! Cá estou eu com mais um Aoshi e Misao! XD   
Como na última que escrevi o Aoshi-sama estava um tanto OOC, resolvi escrever outra com ele sendo mais o Okashira visto no Mangá e no Anime.

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar dela ter ficado meio mal escrita! :P

_Bizarrices minhas..._

Procurei fazer o Aoshi frio, sério e 'não to nem aí', com ele é mostrado no mangá e no anime de RK. Porém, como tem muito dos pensamentos dele, acaba não ficando tão assim... Pra vocês terem uma idéia, enquanto eu escrevia, eu tive a impressão de ver o Aoshi falando mó sério, mas a mente dele dizendo 'nhénhé, pareço uma estátua, mas eu tenho sentimentos, tah?!'. Comédia.

E a Misao? Nya! Ela é toda 'yey!o/', mas no fundo a acho tããão melancólica! Por mais que ela tenha toda aquela vitalidade invejável, ainda assim, tenho essa impressão.

Enfim! Sem mais observações, deixo-os aqui! Please Reviews e bom, thanks!

Kissus!

Erika-Meriu (15.11.2004)


End file.
